Lobster Eye
Lobster Eye is a creative direction studio based in London, created in 2016 by Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin on the key principles of "innovation and excellence" who's goal is to "portray women as powerful human beings". Both Hogben and Gelardin previously worked with Nick Knight and SHOWstudio. Lobster Eye currently''' 'serves as the primary creative director for Lady Gaga, and by extension, the ''Joanne era. :Working on behalf of client Lady Gaga, within less than a year the studio has rapidly re-established the visual codes associated with one of the world's most popular recording artists, producing a string of incendiary live appearances... Works with Lady Gaga 2016 February 15, 2016 * Main article: Grammy Award Ceremony Lobster Eye, partnering with Intel and The Recording Academy, worked with Gaga to create a David Bowie tribute at the 58th Grammy Awards featuring new technological advances in 360º visuals. 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 007.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 009.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 008.jpg February 28, 2016 * Main article: Academy Awards 2-28-16 Performance at The Oscars in LA 001.jpg 2-28-16 Performance at The Oscars in LA 002.jpg August 29-30, 2016 * Main article: Perfect Illusion Lobster Eye directed the video for "Perfect Illusion", filmed in the California desert outside of Los Angeles. PI RHAG1.jpg 9-6-16 Instagram profile 001.jpg File:Perfect Illusion November 20, 2016 * Main article: American Music Awards Lobster Eye was responsible for the creative direction of Lady Gaga's performance at the 2016 American Music Awards, including stage and outfit design. 11-20-16 AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg 2017 February 02-00-18 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 02-00-18 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 02-00-18 Lobster Eye 003.jpg "The Cure" 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 001.jpg 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 002.png File:The Cure (Lyric Video) Coachella * Main article: Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Lobster Eye was responsible for the creative direction of Lady Gaga's headlining set at Coachella in April of 2017, including stage design, photography, and film. Several interludes and an intro were filmed for the set, including visuals for "The Cure". Lobster Eye Coachella 001.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 002.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 003.jpg|''Cropped'' Lobster Eye Coachella 004.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 005.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 006.jpg File:Coachella Intro Merchandise Lobster Eye created design of merchandise for Joanne album, Coachella performance, Joanne World Tour and Urban Outfitters exclusive collection Gaga•UO•Joanne. Lobster Eye Merchandise 001.jpg|''Joanne'' merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 002.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 003.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 004.jpg|Joanne World Tour merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 005.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 006.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 007.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 008.jpg|Coachella merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 009.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 010.jpg|Urban Outfitters merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 011.jpg Joanne Tour Poster 001.jpg|Official Tour Poster Lady Gaga - Joanne World Tour.gif|Animated Tour Poster Lobster Eye - Joanne World Tour Promotion.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 002.jpg 0-0-17 Lobster Eye 003.png Lobster Eye Instagram 003.jpg The Unicorn 3.png The Unicorn 1.png The Unicorn 2.png Lobster Eye Instagram 004.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 005.jpg Lobster Eye 00 00 2017 005.jpg 0-0-17_Lobster_Eye_005.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 001 (Uncropped).jpg SMOKE 1.png SMOKE 2.png SMOKE 3.png 0-0-17 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 0-0-17 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 0-0-17 Lobster Eye 001-card.png|Card edition PAINT 3.png PAINT 2.png PAINT 1.png Rhino_01.jpg Rhino_02.jpg Links *Official website *Instagram Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Joanne (Photoshoots)